Sherlock Holmes, my best friend, is dead
by Maryrin
Summary: Description: Jonh Watson a assisté au suicide de son meilleur ami et collègue. Voilà ce qu'il raconte à sa psychothérapeute quelques semaines après la prétendue mort de son ami. Ce One Shot a pour but d'émouvoir.


Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
Characters: John Watson – Sherlock Holmes ( seulement évoqué).

Description: Jonh Watson a assisté au suicide de son meilleur ami et collègue. Voilà ce qu'il raconte à sa psychotérapeute quelques semaines après la prétendue mort de son ami. Ce One Shot a pour but d'émouvoir.

**SHERLOCK HOLMES, MY BEST FRIEND, IS DEAD. **

La psychothérapeute tendit un verre d'eau à John Watson, ancien médecin de guerre qu'elle avait déjà eu dans son bureau à mainte reprise.  
Seulement, la précense de John Watson ce jour là n'avait rien d'habituelle. A chacune de ses venues, John ne disait rien d'important au médecin lui faisant face, il se méfiait et cela faisait bon nombre de mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait appris, bien évidemment aux informations le suicide du grand Sherlock Holmes, et savait aussi que John Watson était son ami.

John regarda le verre d'un air fatigué.

" Je n'en veux pas" dit-il en repoussant l'objet du regard " mais merci..."

Le psychothérapeute retint un soupir et s'installa mieux dans son fauteuil, elle inspira et demanda d'un ton très posé:

" Alors, John, comment allez vous? "

Une question réthorique, bien sûr. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de tirer les verres du nez de son client ce jour là.

" Bien." répliqua le blond. " Bien, bien, je vais bien."

Elle nota alors que, comme d'habitude, John ne se confiait pas. Mais elle stoppa vite son geste. Relevant doucement la tête vers John, elle réalisa que des larmes venait perler aux coins des yeux de l'ancien médecin de guerre. Elle avait bel et bien entendu un gémissement étranglé, mais pensa que ce fut le fruit de son immagination dans un premier temps, et non, John Watson retenait avec toute la peine du monde ses larmes et ses tremblements:

" Vou... Vous savez.." commença John en tentant de se calmer: " Je n'aime pas les Psy."

" Oui, je le sais John." répondit-elle en observant l'autre. Elle lui tendit une boîte de mouchoir.

" Vous savez, mon meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes, est mort." annonça-t-il d'un ton sans appel en prenant ce qu'on lui tendait.

La psychothérapeute ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'écouter. Oui, John avait besoin d'être écouté.

" Je, Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je ne l'ai pas cru un seul instant coupable et... Même quand il m'a dit que tout venait vraiment de lui, je..." il plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot " Puis il a sauté et... Mon dieu il a sauté.. Il a vraiment sauté"

" Vous le pensez coupable, maintenant? " demanda sa vis-à-vis. " Pensez vous que Sherlock Holmes est coupable de tout ce qui lui a été reproché?"

John respira un petit peu et répondit:

" Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il était coupable, mais je ne sais pas. Il a sauté et..."

" Il est mort." termina la psychotérapeute. " John, votre ami s'est suicidé car il ne pouvait plus supporter sa conscience. Vous devriez peut être considérer que vous ne connaissiez pas si bien Sherlock Holmes. Peut-être que vous vous êtes fait une image idéale de votre colocataire. Je vois ça frequemment dans mon cabinet vous savez... " du moins, elle voyait ça en thérapie de couple..

" Je ne me suis jamais idéaliser Sherlock Holmes!" s'emporta John, mais en gardant toute fois une fois affaiblie et des yeux humides " C'est un parfait imbécile! Il est indélicat, égoïste, associale! Il est inssuportable!"

La psychothérapeute releva un sourcil et nota quelque chose sur son bloc note:

" Oh oui qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il s'y met! Il arrive à me rendre fou! Il ne peut pas supporter que je sorte le soir s'il s'ennuit! Et au contraire, quand il est au milieu d'une enquête, il ne se rend même pas compte si je pars pendant trois jours! Il est puéril, scandaleusement ignorant! Il ne sait même pas qui est notre premier ministre! C'est un enfant gâté et il ne se satisfait de rien! J'ai parfois l'impression d'être sa nounou plutôt que son colocataire! Il a fait fuire toutes mes copines! Même Sarah! J'vous jure! Sherlock Holmes est totalement inssuportable!"

John avait repri de sa vigueur et ses yeux n'étaient presque plus humide. Sa psychotérapeute le regarda tristement et répliqua:

" John, il était inssuportable."

Le blond resta un instant immobile, son sourire s'éteind doucement et se remplaça par une affreuse grimace. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche.

" Sherlock Holmes, mon meilleur ami, est mort."

Fin...

Alors voilà, ce fut court, mais j'ai essayé de le rendre intense. J'essaye vraiment d'apprendre à transmettre des intensités, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé! Ce serait sympa!

Bye! Et merci de votre lecture!


End file.
